Made in Japan
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Mimi ha llegado a Estados Unidos, el choque de su cultura japonesa con la norteamericana la incomoda, de ser alegre y alocada, se ha vuelto tímida. Allí conocerá a dos chicos que la tendrán en el limbo, uno es el chico amable y simpático; el otro rebelde y popular. Su identidad comienza a perderse en un remolino de situaciones. Proyecto 1-8 Las Mendigas fickeras II **Reto de Genee
1. Choque Cultural

Reto de **Genee**

 **Personajes:** Padres de Mimi, Mimi x Michael-Wallace-Digielegido original.

 **Características:** Cuando Mimi se muda a USA, todo cambia. No solo deja una vida atrás, sino que debe reinventarse y redescubrirse en una nueva cultura. Sumado a esto, su madre le hace todo mucho más difícil al querer disciplinarla cuando se da cuenta que está perdiendo su identidad japonesa a tal punto que deja de ser esa madre loca y consentidora a una estricta y extremista. Mimi se rebela: usa faldas cortas, se tiñe el cabello, sale de fiestas y hasta fuma y bebe. Su padre solo quiere mantener el honor de la familia y, pese a avergonzarse por las habladurías del vecindario, poco se mete en los problemas que ella y su mujer tienen. Mimi no se halla, siente que no es japonesa ni que es americana. Está dividida entre el chico "bueno y simpático" Michael y el chico "problemático" ( impresión que da porque viaja solo y no tiene tantos amigos, además que parece desobedecer a su madre preocupada) Wallace.

Agregado: conservar lo poco que se ve de Wallace y Michael en el ova y en la serie. Wallace/Michael/Niño elegido original, pueden intervenir como amigos o como lo que quieran para que la trama se dé. Lo que quiero es ver cómo Mimi afronta o no la doble identidad, la depresión que no muestra l mundo al sentir no encajar y la rebeldía contra sus padres.

 **Género:** family-hurt/confort.

.

.

 **Made in Japan**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _1: Choque Cultural_

* * *

Mimi se vio en medio del casino de la secundaria, sola, con la bandeja de su almuerzo en las manos, mirando a todos lados. Varios rostros giraron a verla de reojo y reían por lo bajo y ella, en su vida, se sintió más incómoda.

Se sintió pequeña, menuda, fea.

Las cualidades que, en su país natal, producían que sus compañeras de clase tuvieran envidia, en ese nuevo país, producían curiosidad y hasta rechazo.

¿Lo peor? Ese primer día de clases, de principio a fin. Su inglés era básico, demasiado para su gusto personal, a pesar de haber practicado bastante en Japón. Apenas arribó a la secundaria, que era un edificio gigantesco, lleno de recovecos y pasillos y salones eternos, tal cual como se mostraban en las películas gringas de estudiantes, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Llegó donde el orientador y éste, con la mejor disposición del mundo, la ayudó con su horario, le indicó los salones y las actividades extracurriculares si es que estaba interesada en unirse a alguno. Mimi entendió la mitad y cada vez que creía que la conversación terminaba, daba una leve reverencia, como le habían enseñado, como eran sus costumbres.

Creyó para su, entonces, inocencia que cuando entrara al salón, el profesor de turno la presentaría a la clase, escribiría su nombre en el pizarrón y ella daría una breve introducción del porqué estaba allí. Pero no fue así, entró a un salón ruidoso, desordenado, con hormonas al mil por ciento… desvió la vista cuando observó una chica de cabellos muy crespos y piel oscura, sentada de piernas abiertas sobre su escritorio se besaba apasionadamente con un rubio. Pudo ver hasta sus lenguas y fue chocante, porque eso no se veía jamás en Odaiba, en ningún lado, ni en las novelas. Otros reían a carcajadas, chicas vestidas de porristas, chicos con chaquetas del equipo de baloncesto, de football americano, chicas vestidas de negro con accesorios estrafalarios, mucho piercing, mucho tatuaje, mucha piel.

Y Mimi iba vestida muy normal, unos jeans que le quedaban un poco sueltos, debido a que la ansiedad del viaje le cerró el estómago por días. Una blusa blanca sin adornos y un suéter anaranjado. No llevaba maquillaje y sentía que, alrededor de las otras chicas del salón, ella tenía doce años, en vez de dieciséis.

Unos pocos la miraron, un chico de piel tostada la saludó mirándola de pies a cabeza y algo gracioso le debió haber dicho a su compañero porque ambos comenzaron a reír. Eso le provocó más nerviosismo y fue a sentarse al último – y único – puesto vacío del lugar.

No se sacó la mochila de la espalda, ni tampoco soltó los libros que abrazaba. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de volver con sus amigos. Con sus verdaderos amigos.

Estar en Nueva York iba a ser una tortura.

De la primera y segunda clase, no entendió ni un cincuenta por ciento. Anotó lo que creía que el profesor decía y entrecerraba los ojos a ver si con ello, las palabras en el pizarrón se traducían al japonés.

La siguiente vez que le hablaron, en el tercer salón, ya que se tenía que cambiar constantemente debido a que cada clase era impartida en lugares diferentes, fue un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Le preguntó si tenía un lápiz que le sobraba, que él olvidó el suyo en el casillero.

Mimi, al entender la mímica que le hizo, le entregó uno; el cual no fue devuelto.

Más y más incomodidad.

Ahora sus manos temblaban, miraba los grupos que se formaban en las mesas del casino. Las populares con los populares, los nerds, los filósofos, los hippies, los afroamericanos, los latinos… ¿Dónde estaba el grupo de los asiáticos?

Terminó sentándose sola, a la sombra de un árbol que poco y nada de sombra daba. Miró su almuerzo y extrañó el arroz, el curry, el oyakodon, el udón, el okonomiyaki… ¡Todo! Su bandeja le mostraba un jugo en caja, una manzana, galletas y un sándwich de quizás qué contenido tenía.

Bajó la cabeza, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y cuando las lágrimas estaban a segundos de materializarse, una voz amable la obligó a detenerse.

—Hola – saludó con una sonrisa el mismo chico, al cual, la clase pasada le había prestado lapicera. Y era, precisamente, aquello lo que le extendía en esos momentos – olvidé devolvértela. Muchas gracias.

Mimi hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, tímida como nunca había sido en su vida, y aceptó de vuelta el lápiz.

—¿Eres nueva? – el rubio se sentó frente a ella y dejó la bandeja rozando la de la castaña – no te había visto antes… bueno no es que conozca a todo el colegio, pero sí me llama la atención de que una chica con tus rasgos, se me haya pasado desapercibida.

Muchas palabras, no entendió demasiado.

—sí, soy nueva – era lo único que logró responder.

Nerviosa, abrió su sándwich y le dio un mordisco. Su cara de desfiguró al instante. ¡Qué cosa tan mala tenía puesta ese pan de miga! Abrió el jugo y se lo bebió casi completo, el chico frente a ella rio y ella, al notarlo, se sonrojó.

—Mantequilla de maní. ¿No te gusta?

Ella negó exhalando complicada.

—Me llamo Michael y al parecer estamos juntos en historia y en filosofía.

—Mimi – respondió escueta. Sabía que si le daba su apellido iba a ser un caos que lo pronunciara bien. Ya le había sucedido con el orientador que le llamó de cualquier forma, menos Tachikawa.

—¿Corena?

—Japonesa.

—Ya veo… - Michael le dio un mordisco a su manzana – El primer día siempre es el más complicado, por ejemplo, yo no soy neoyorquino. Nací y crecí en Colorado y por el trabajo de mi papá nos cambiamos hace ya dos años. ¿Estoy hablando muy rápido? – miró a Mimi que tenía las cejas juntas, en señal de angustia.

—Un poco.

—Lo lamento, a veces quiero decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Te pasa?

Y por respuesta, Mimi sonrió.

Desde aquel día, ambos iban a todas partes juntos, el rubio le ayudó a mejorar su inglés tanto hablado y escrito, como también, el aprender a escuchar y entender la inmensa cantidad de _slangs_ que se ocupaban a diario. El inglés con el que ella se rodeaba, era muy distinto al que los profesores enseñan.

Ella por su parte, le enseñó japonés. Básico claro. Michael lo encontraba el idioma más complicado del mundo. Sólo en pronunciar correctamente el apellido de su amiga demoró toda una tarde. Después de ello, la llamaba Tachikawa solo para demostrarle lo bien que lo hacía. Mimi, comenzó a nombrarlo Mike.

—Ohayo, Mimi-san – la castaña reía cuando la saludaba así, porque su acento hacía que todo lo que él dijese en japonés, resultase tierno – iremos después de clases al centro comercial. ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, no creo que haya problema. Pero deja avisarles a mis padres primero.

El grupo de amigos que había creado en apenas cuatro meses, era reducido… lo conformaban: Michael, una chica afroamericana de nombre Marie – la misma que el primer día de clases de besaba con pasión con un chico que resultó ser el novio – el novio de Marie, Jack, y ella.

.

A Mimi le encantaban los centros comerciales, sería la mentirosa más grande del mundo si alguna vez lo negara. Pero se sentía, como la gran mayoría de las veces, como la pieza equivocada, puesta a presión, en un lugar del puzzle.

Miraba las vitrinas, sin mirarlas, extrañaba la moda japonesa… por su lado pasaban chicas casi desnudas, con faldas cortísimas y camisetas que parecían la parte de arriba de un bañador y a nadie parecía molestarle.

Marie en una ocasión le enseñó, sin pudor alguno, los piercings que decoraban sus pezones y lo único que atinó a hacer Mimi que se duchaba en la regadera subsiguiente y totalmente cohibida por mostrarse desnuda ante tanta gente – casi lloró al notar que la regadera no tenía cortina – fue taparse la boca para no gritar.

Eran culturas demasiado distintas y la castaña no sabía cómo comportarse, ella se inclinaba cada vez que daba las gracias o alguien era amable. Usaba ropa, que quizás en su país era atrevida, pero que en NY era de mojigata.

Los hombres entraban a las tiendas de ropa interior como si nada, y tocaban las pantaletas preguntándose cómo se verían en la chica que les gustaba. Mimi prefería quedarse afuera, apoyada en la baranda con la cabeza colgando hacia los pisos inferiores.

Extrañaba Japón.

Se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

Hasta que él llegó y su mundo dio un giro de un extremo al otro.

Disfrutaban de su almuerzo en el patio de comidas del centro comercial. Todos con su respectiva comida chatarra, excepto Mimi que no conseguía comer más de una vez al mes aquello. ¿Cómo no iba a haber tanta obesidad si comían tantas calorías? La dieta japonesa era muy distinta a la norteamericana.

—Mimi, el sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa… mis padres están fuera de la ciudad – comentó Jack mientras engullía su doble cuarto de libra de queso - ¿Te apuntas?

—¡No puedes fallar! – apuntó la morena – Ya me hiciste un desprecio cuando te invité a ser porrista.

Claro que tuvo que decir que no. Sus padres se hubiera escandalizado con el uniforme que tenía que ocupar.

—No lo sé… - dijo mirando su ensalada.

—Ella irá – interrumpió Michael abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él. Ese era otro de los puntos que la incomodaban, el casi nulo respeto por el espacio personal del otro. El contacto físico era constante. Abrazos, besos en la mejilla. Caricias que para Mimi eran guardadas solo para la pareja, se veían en amigos o personas que se conocían poco y nada – ya es hora de que conozca una verdadera fiesta estadounidense.

.

Fue la primera vez que Michael pisó la casa de Mimi. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigos, él la había invitado un par de veces a la suya… incluso vieron películas en su dormitorio, ella sentada en el escritorio, él en el piso. Si bien podrían haber compartido la amplia cama, el rubio respetaba ciertas reticencias atribuibles a la cultura de su amiga y ya el estar completamente solos en la casa de él, viendo una película – que para algunos es lo más normal e inocente – para la castaña fue una discusión interna de horas.

La casa era amplia y acogedora y cuando Satoe lo recibió con una reverencia, Michael hizo lo mismo, de muy mala forma, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Mimi sonrió enternecida de que tuviera ese detalle.

Y esa también fue la primera vez que Mimi mintió. Le dijo que harían un trabajo en casa de Michael y que habrían más compañeros, era un informe muy tedioso y estarían hasta muy tarde puesto que el lunes a primera hora debía ser entregado.

—Prometo traerla de vuelta a las cuatro, sin falta. Sé manejar muy bien.

Satoe torció una mueca, todos los jóvenes en ese país nacían con un teléfono, una hamburguesa y un par de llaves en la mano.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del novio de Marie, ella la arrastró escaleras arriba y la encerró en un dormitorio femenino que olía a rosas. La muchacha abrió sin pudor alguno el armario del lugar y comenzó a sacar prendas que terminaban acostadas en la cama.

Mimi se abrazó a si misma mirando el cuarto. Posters de grupos populares, de lo que más sonaban en la radio, un hermoso escritorio con la pantalla de un MAC gigantesco, un tocador, un espejo de cuerpo entero y a su alrededor un montón de fotografías de una chica rubia de ojos claros.

—Es la hermana de Jack, está estudiando en otro estado – comentó Marie pasándole unas prendas – era muy popular en la escuela. Era la capitana de porristas, ahora es novia de un importante empresario. De seguro aparece en el periódico cuando le pongan fecha al matrimonio. A veces siento envidia de ella.

—¿Por qué…? – Mimi miró la ropa en sus manos y luego a su amiga.

—¡Ah! Disculpa… es que con esa ropa que andas no vas a ligar con nadie, cámbiate y reparte un par de besos – le guiñó el ojo – he oído que hay unos cuantos que mueren por hacerlo contigo.

La Tachikawa se sonrojó, dejándose en evidencia. No solo su falta de experiencia con chicos, sus relaciones con hombres en Japón siempre fueron amistosas, pero relaciones amorosas, nada de nada. ¿Besos? ¡Qué hablar!

Quería irse a su casa. Mala idea en cuanto aceptó ir a esa fiesta.

—No me pondré esto… es – miró la minifalda que parecía cinturón y negó con la cabeza – no puedo.

—¿No ocupan esto en Japón?

—He visto cosplayers que lo ocupan… - susurró avergonzada.

—Anda Mimi, quita tus miedos orientales japoneses, que desde que pisaste tierra americana, eres americana – Marie se acercó a ella y le sacó el suéter que llevaba – vamos a hacerte un _fashion emergency_. Puede que pierdas hasta la virginidad hoy, de seguro lo eres – rio y la castaña no pudo rebatir porque era verdad – ah tengo condones por si necesitas.

Mimi miró el piso enrojecida al máximo. ¿Cómo hablaba de algo tan importante y trascendental como si lo hiciera del próximo concierto al que asistiría?

 _Quiero ir a casa_

.

Todo quedó en nada, hicieron falta tres vasos de cerveza para que Mimi de desinhibiera un poco, reía con el grupo de baloncesto y los segundos después estaba llenando su vaso rojo una vez más para ir donde las porristas que insistían en que audicionara. Era menuda y delgada, perfecta para que los chicos la pudieran elevar sin problemas, las piruetas y demases eran solo práctica.

Michael, la vigilaba de lejos, conversaba con Jack y otros compañeros. Aunque vigilar no era la palabra correcta, él estaba embobado mirándola saltar de un lugar a otro. Marie la había maquillado, recogido su cabello y puesto un atuendo que lo dejaba sin palabras. Si no fuera por sus rasgos, pasaría por una estadounidense de tomo y lomo.

—¿Parece que alguien se nos enamoró?

El rubio giró al instante, esa voz la habría reconocido en cualquier parte del orbe. A su lado, un chico mucho más rubio que él de profundos ojos turquesa lo miraba divertido con vaso en mano.

—¿Wallace? ¿Qué haces acá?

Se abrazaron golpeándose las espaldas. Hasta un poco de cerveza mojó la mano del otro chico.

—Transferido directamente de Colorado, Mike. O ¿Creías que te ibas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente?

—¿Irás a…?

—Desde el lunes, seremos compañeros.

No pudieron conversar más, el acoplamiento de un micrófono y Mimi subida en la mesa de centro de la casa mientras a su alrededor vitoreaban, provocaron que ambos dejaran de hablar y miraran en su dirección.

—Hey, Mimi va a cantar – Jack pasó de la mano con Marie y los dos rubios se quedaron de pie mirando a la castaña.

—Es mi amiga – murmuró Michael sonriendo al verla feliz. Desde que la conocía sonreía por cortesía, pero en el fondo sabía que no era feliz, que no estaba a gusto en ese país. Por más que él trataba de hacerla sentir en casa, eso era casi imposible. pero ahora la veía y lucía distinta.

—¿Coreana?

—Japonesa – aclaró bebiendo de su propio vaso.

—… Es linda.

Y el comentario de Wallace no fue de su agrado.

.

Ya había estado en esa habitación, los colores… la ropa desordenada bajo ella, el espejo y las fotos alrededor. Pero todo se revolvía en su cabeza, estaba mareada… horriblemente mareada, no controlaba sus sentidos, excepto dos al parecer: el gusto y el tacto.

Se arqueó cuando sintió unas manos meterse bajo la blusa, éstas se fueron directo a sus senos, éstos caían perfectos en la mano de él. La volvieron a besar, jamás había sido besada así, bueno, nunca había sido besada en verdad, pero el juego que dominaba la lengua de él dentro de su boca, la incitaba a querer más, a desear más. Gimió dejándose tocar. Miraba el techo de la habitación mientras él se frotaba sobre su cuerpo. Otro beso que la dejó sin aliento, una caricia que comenzaba en su vientre y se adentraba más y más… algo duro contra su muslo.

Cerró los ojos

 _Ya no quiero ir a casa…_ Se dijo a si misma antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

* * *

 **Genee… primer capítulo. Lo tengo pensado en cuatro (1313) ya en serio, XD en tres o cuatro máximo.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Transición

**Made in Japan**

Lore-chan

* * *

 _2: Transición_

* * *

Michael miró desde lejos como Mimi era ampliamente aplaudida por hacer un excelente giro en el aire. Ya era miembro del equipo de las porristas desde hace un tiempo. La vio saltar de alegría mientras abrazaba a Marie. A él le hubiera gustado estar allí, más cerca, pero las cosas entre ellos ya no eran las mismas.

Hubo un antes y después. Y el punto de inflexión se dio en la fiesta de Jack.

La castaña cantó hasta que le quitaron el micrófono, rio con todos y cuando la perdió de vista, fue por ella, preocupado. La encontró en el segundo piso de la casa, siendo besada por Wallace que la tenía contra una pared y se pegaba a ella todo cuanto podía.

Bajó, se colocó su chaqueta y no se despidió de nadie.

Mimi no lo sabía y tampoco tenía porqué saberlo, pero le había roto el corazón.

El día lunes, ella llegó tomada de la mano de su amigo y todos los saludaban como si llevaran años en la secundaria y los estudiantes en su totalidad los conocieran. Michael, tomó lo que necesitó desde su casillero y caminó rápido hasta su salón para la clase de historia. Para fortuna del rubio, Wallace no tenía esa clase con él.

Se sentó lo más alejado de Mimi.

Pensó durante todo ese día mientras se escondía de la castaña – que tampoco estaba muy preocupada de encontrarlo – que en verdad todo era muy injusto. Él no era como Wallace, no entraba al juego de golpe, sino que lo hacía lento, pisando el terreno con cautela y las consecuencias las tenía frente a él.

Meses pasaron de la fiesta, y pareciera que tanto Wallace como Mimi buscaban estratégicamente estar en el lugar por el que Michael tenía que pasar, para estarse besando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar de un segundo a otro.

La Tachikawa comenzó a vestirse distinto, ya no necesitaba a Mike para que le ayudara a entender inglés, ella lo hacía por sus propios medios. Se paseaba por los pasillos con su corta falda tableada, con sus nuevos amigos.

Tampoco le podía echar toda la culpa a ella, él se había encargado de alejarse. Wallace lo buscaba para que salieran después de clases, lo invitaba a su casa alegando que sus padres estarían felices de verlo, en especial, su madre que veía en él de ojos verdes todo lo que quería que Wallace fuese y que no era en lo absoluto.

Wallace o Willis o, simplemente, Will… hacía lo que se le plantaba en gana, le daba dolores de cabeza con bastante regularidad a su madre. Él creía que con solo una llamada era suficiente. Mas, no era así.

Y todas sus malas costumbres y/o hábitos las estaba adquiriendo Mimi Tachikawa.

Comenzó con el uniforme de porrista que hizo que Satoe Tachikawa se desmayara en el sillón, lo segundo, un segundo arete en su oreja izquierda, pero no cualquier arete, era un piercing de tipo industrial que en su centro tenía una estrella. ¿Lo bueno? Era fácil de ocultar con su cabello.

Satoe, la primera noche que su hija no pasó en casa y que ni siquiera le avisó, la castigó por primera vez en su vida. La mujer buscó apoyo en Keisuke Tachikawa, pero su marido no sabía en qué ayudar. Él tenía claro que la cultura norteamericana era totalmente distinta a la japonesa y que iba a darse más pronto que tarde el cambio en su hija adolescente. A esa edad absorben todo a una velocidad increíble. Pero Satoe no quería eso, podían estar lejos de su tierra, pero las costumbres no iban a perderse y de ser una madre amorosa, se convirtió en casi un oficial de policía que andaba tras sus pasos. Mimi la descubrió varias veces indagando en su cuarto a ver si encontraba algo extraño, otras tratando de desbloquear su teléfono, pero en vano.

—¡Es una simple falda, mamá! – exclamó la castaña cuando su madre le demostraba su molestia ante el largo de la misma.

—¡Keisuke! – llamó la mujer a su marido, éste la miró por sobre el periódico, tenía la tasa de café a medio camino a sus labios.

—Se ve hermosa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego beber con tranquilidad. Su hija sonrió de lado – estamos en Estados Unidos, Satoe.

—¿Y por estar en Estados Unidos vamos a permitir que nuestra hija…?

Mimi ni siquiera supo qué más se dijo en aquella conversación, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de la casa.

Su escuela quedaba a veinte minutos caminando y ella disfrutaba cada paso al mismo. Las primeras semanas, eran pasos tortuosos… en cada uno extrañaba a sus amigos dejados en Japón, no se sentía cómoda con nada, Michael fue el que la había ayudado a atravesar con éxito la barrera del choque cultural en un principio, pero de un momento a otro, desapareció. Lo veía en clases, pero él se encargaba de quedar siempre lejos de ella… y no entendía el por qué, si fueron tan buenos amigos los primeros cinco meses, ahora parecían dos desconocidos que se topaban en dos salones, en el casino, en los pasillos de la secundaria.

Volvía a sentirse en el medio de dos culturas, y, si bien Wallace era un buen amigo o, mejor dicho, novio – todos los llamaban así siendo que ninguno de los dos lo había planteado como tal – y la hacía sentir "cómoda", no era lo mismo.

Extrañaba las conversaciones con Mike, sus abrazos y esos besos en la mejilla robados cada vez que la veía triste. Wallace, en cambio, la abrazaba con premura, sus besos no eran robados, eran consensuados y de ternura no tenían ni un ápice.

El primer beso fue mientras esperaba el baño en el segundo piso, en aquella fiesta, bebió tanta cerveza – cinco vasos para ella eran demasiados – que hicieron efecto en su vejiga. Al minuto llegó Wallace, no recuerda exactamente qué conversaron, pero sí recuerda, cada vez que cierra los ojos, el primer beso, el primero que recibía y que fue feroz. La apegó a la pared y, en un momento, se asustó al sentir su lengua queriendo tocar hasta sus amígdalas.

¡Qué sensación! Estaba segura que ese beso no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a lo que Sora le relató cuando Taichi la besó por primera vez.

Entró al baño y al salir, Wallace la tomó de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio de la hermana del dueño de casa. Ya había estado allí, pero no haciendo lo que iba a hacer. Desde allí en adelante, las imágenes iban y venían, besos, caricias, sensaciones que nunca experimentó antes. Calor en el vientre, punzadas en la entrepierna, deseo de querer más, que las tocaran más, que la besaran más… hasta que cerró los ojos y no los abrió sino hasta el día siguiente.

Seguía vestida, con un dolor horrible en la cabeza y ganas de vomitar, pero cuando quiso levantarse, una mano en su estómago se lo impidió. Wallace dormía a su lado y se veía tan guapo que su mente trajo el rostro de Yamato Ishida, quizás era aura de chico malo/bueno y sus cabellos rubios.

—Te quedaste dormida… no soy el tipo de personas que se aprovechan de esa forma – dijo Will mientras manejaba a la casa de la castaña – no hicimos nada.

Su madre al verla llegar y, más encima, del auto de otro chico que no era Michael, se enfadó. Gritó como Mimi nunca antes la oyó y lo único que hizo la castaña fue disculparse y prometer que nunca más iba a ocurrir… pero…debió haberlo pensado mejor.

La mañana del lunes siguiente a la fiesta, Mimi entraba como todas las mañanas, pero la voz del rubio platinado la hizo detenerse, éste la besó en los labios como si nada, provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco, él hizo como si nada sucediera y entrelazó sus manos. El corazón de la Tachikawa se aceleró. En Japón, las parejas no entrelazan las manos en la calle, sino, más bien, simplemente; se toman de ellas.

Wallace desde el momento uno que pisó la secundaria hizo voltear miradas a él, tenía desplante y su sola presencia hacía detener el murmullo.

Y ahora todos querían saber quién era el chico nuevo que iba de la mano de la _japonesa_.

Wallace saludó con cariño a Michael, pero él ya estaba reticente por haberlo visto besándose con Mimi en la fiesta, y ahora que los veía tomados de la mano, era un puñal que lo atravesaba. Así que sin decirle nada, también se alejó de él.

Y así pasaron los meses. Tres para ser exactos.

Wallace el rubio popular, Michael el rubio tímido.

—Hey, Mike – Jack se acercó al puesto del chico agitado ya que venía corriendo quizás desde dónde – el partido va a empezar en cualquier momento, ¿Vienes?

—No – contestó levantándose y guardando sus cuadernos – Tengo… tengo ocupada la tarde.

—¿No crees que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

El rubio se echó la mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida de la secundaria. Su amigo lo siguió.

—Te has alejado lo suficiente… Vamos, antes éramos los cuatro, para todos lados.

—Ya no somos cuatro, por si no lo has notado.

Abrió las puertas principales y, a lo lejos, encontró a Mimi fumando… el rubio abrió más los ojos, sí, ella estaba fumando en compañía de unas compañeras de clase de ciencias. Por lo que tenía entendido, se había lesionado el tobillo hace un par de días y no podía practicar. Aún así, llevaba el uniforme.

Fue un segundo, quizás menos, en que ambos cruzaron miradas. Mas no dijeron nada.

Caminó por un par de metros, hasta que sintió su voz a sus espaldas, llamándolo.

—No me hagas correr, Michael… por favor.

Él se detuvo incómodo, a mitad del camino y giró a ver a la castaña.

—El partido va a empezar – dijo rascándose el cuello – deberías ir allá.

—No puedo – apuntó su pie derecho – me esguince el tobillo.

—Ah… pues yo voy atrasado, lo lamento Mimi.

—¿Vas a seguir evitándome? ¿ignorándome? Llevas meses haciéndolo.

Él suspiró con desgana.

—Te ves bien con el uniforme – fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

—Extraño estar contigo, nuestra amistad… que conversemos, que…

—¡Mimi! – la Tachikawa volteó y vio a Wallace llamándola desde un escalón de la entrada de la secundaria.

—Nuestra amistad… – miró a su amigo que esperaba a que Mimi fuese a él – …tienes novio, es mejor que le demos un _stop_ a nuestra amistad. Tú no tienes mucho tiempo, ni yo tampoco.

Trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo y se fue.

.

.

—Esto te va a encantar… - Wallace le pasó un porro encendido a Mimi - es igual al cigarro, solo que trata de mantenerlo un poco más en la garganta.

El partido había sido ganado y cuando ello ocurría, siempre había alguien dispuesto a prestar su hogar para hacer una improvisada fiesta, independiente del día en el que se encontrasen.

La casa elegida, la de un afroamericano, capitán del equipo de football americano.

Mimi tosió cuando dejó salir el humo y todos los que estaban en el pequeño círculo rieron.

La castaña ya al tercer intento, se sentía una experta, pero sentía que sus movimientos eran lentos, veía más colores de lo que creía que existían y estuvo segura que en vez de caminar estaba flotando de un lugar a otro. Reía por cada tontera que dijese cualquier persona. Mezcló alcohol y no se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? – Marie se acercó a su amiga que estaba sentada en el piso como saco de papas mirando un punto abstracto en la pared frente a ella - ¿Llamo a Will?

—Llama a Michael – susurró.

—Ya lo hice, no va a venir Mimi.

—Extraño Japón – confesó ladeando la cabeza – a mis amigos, extraño a Sora. ¿Te conté que creyó estar enamorada de Yamato por tanto tiempo que hasta tuvo una breve relación con él? Ahora está con Taichi, el sí es para ella… siempre lo supe, son el uno para el otro. Koushirou, bueno… él no lo confesará nunca, pero sé que le gusto, se le nota por cómo me mira, me habla y Joe… Joe tiene novia, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar? Aunque yo creo que es un invento, Joe es muy parco para tener novia, de seguro ni se han besado – hizo una pausa y su mentón comenzó a tiritar, unas enormes ganas de llorar la inundaron al recordar a sus amigos - ¡ah! Y Hikari y Takeru… otros que son tan obvios. Todo es tan obvio, Marie. Todo – una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y ella la borró con su pulgar de inmediato – y extraño a Mike, ya no quiero que esté lejos de mí. Es mi amigo. Mi único y verdadero amigo aquí.

—Mimi, no entiendo japonés. No tengo idea de lo que dijiste – indicó la morena acuclillándose a su lado. La castaña estaba tan drogada que no se había dado cuenta que habló en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué pasa? – Wallace llegó tambaleándose a donde estaban ambas.

—Tu novia está desvariando y hablando en japonés. Dijo algo de que le dolía el estómago o la cabeza… creo. Michael la habría entendido, le enseñó un poco.

El rubio torció la boca y se agachó para tomar a Mimi de la cintura para levantarla.

—Vamos, Meems. Te llevaré a descansar.

.

.

—¿Cómo me luciría con el cabello color rosa? – preguntó Mimi mirando en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Con tanto alcohol más la marihuana consumida, le habían dado unas náuseas horribles y estuvo tratando de vomitar, sin resultados.

Wallace la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sentado en el borde de la tina, él tampoco se sentía muy bien.

—Hermosa, podrías teñírtelo de mil colores y te verías bien.

Ella rio y se inclinó aún más sobre el espejo provocando que se le vieran las pantaletas. El rubio tragó piedras, había tratado tantas veces de intimar con la Tachikawa que había perdido el número. Primero el día que la conoció, pero se le quedó dormida en los brazos y se tuvo que conformar con masturbarse. Las que siguieron, tuvieron una suerte muy parecida y es que Mimi con lo poco y nada que quedaban de sus "principios orientales" era renuente a entregarse. Para ella debía ser un acto de completo de amor, no hacerlo simplemente porque el calor del momento lo ameritaba.

Y podían ser novios, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él. Mimi lo estaba de otra persona y aún no se daba cuenta de ello.

Wallace se levantó, caminó en cámara lenta hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazó por la espalda hundiendo su nariz en su cabello marrón.

—Te quiero – susurró.

Mimi sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Mi mamá me matará, pero me lo teñiré rosa.

—Tienes mi apoyo.

Tomó de su mano y la encaminó hasta el WC, el rubio se sentó y ella lo hizo a horcajadas sobre él. Los besos comenzaron, caricias que a ambos los hicieron gemir. Mimi, inconscientemente, comenzó el vaivén, meciéndose sobre la ropa, sintiendo y deseando tener dentro de ella aquello duro bajo su cuerpo.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo – dijo el rubio besándole el cuello, sacando su sostén y probando con su boca aquellos senos – ¿Quieres?

Dudas, más dudas.

Podía estar en el estado en que estaba, pero algo de conciencia quedaba.

Cierta rebeldía había entrado en ella, querer entrar en esa nueva sociedad, entrar en los círculos que cuando recién llegó la miraban raro y hoy la saludaban donde fuere, era lo que en un principio más anhelaba, pero ahora, en verdad, se sentía sola, podría hasta decir que una clara depresión se adueñaba de ella cuando estaba en su cuarto, la casa estaba en silencio y sabía que al día siguiente todo estaría en inglés, que ahora vivía en una casa gigante y no en un departamento en Odaiba. Sora no la abrazaría, Taichi no bromearía, Yamato no la quedaría mirando como bicho raro por hablar tanto…

Ella asintió y para cuando el rubio entró en ella, lloró. Pero no fue por el dolor del acto mismo, sino por todas las sensaciones que tenía en su interior.

Lo estaba disfrutando, era una sensación nueva… mas, una sensación vacía.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
